Lost In Destiny
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: The dauntless duo Maxwell has somehow been sent to another world, unlike his own, where magic is used to fight creatures he’s never seen before. And why he was sent there, is because he has to choose a path that is his destiny. But he’s lost in it.
1. what happened

Lost in the destiny  
  
Chapter 1. what happened  
N/A this is my FIRST gundam wing/sailor moon fan-fic. So please bare with me. Thanks. I hope you enjoy this and PLEEZE review it. thank you. PLUS I don't really know what is what. Like if oz is or is not against the sanc kingdom, and if the Leos and Libras are against the sanc kingdom or not. So bare with me, and please tell me if I got it right or not if you know....  
  
  
Duo Maxwell, a 15 year old boy with a long braid and brown hair, sat cozy in a red satin chair at the sanc kingdom along with heero yuy, a quiet boy with dark brown hair, 15, stared out the window blankly, duo began to fall asleep listening to relelna peacecraft, a young girl, with light brown hair, talk about pacifism. Quatre couldn't come like he usually does for he has a terrible flu and cannot go anywhere. The other 3 gundams were in space fighting against oz. But duo and heero, were stuck at the sanc kingdom to listen to relelna. Suddenly, there was a blast, as everyone looked out the window. A Leo, landed on the ground destroying the garden, and making the large palace to shake. Duo and heero stood up simultaneously and ran to the door to get their gundams to battle the coming Libra and their fighting machines that were about to attack the sanc kingdom. "heero... be careful." The concerned relena whispered. Heero nodded and left with duo. They got into their gundams and began to blast the Libras who were attacking with great force. As duo was about to blast one of the Libras with a beam cannon, something happened and the beam cannon didn't work. there was a great huge bright light, and duo was sucked out if his gundam into a neon worm hole with bright blue and green, orange, red, and yellow streaks flying around.   
  
"What the hell is going on?!" duo asked himself as he flew onto a street nearly being missed by a speeding red corvette. "Where am I? and WHY?" duo asked himself. He looked around. "I should of never of brought my pop on... damn... gotta do somethin about this." Duo said looking around. Tons of people were starring at him cause of his hair and his clothes he was wearing, which was a priest outfit with no cross on. Duo began to walk around. He could tell he was on earth, but where, he did not know. Everything was very different to him. First he was in his gundam, and now he wasn't. he looked at the town clock, which was the same kind of clock he used in his own place. He could tell while the clock bell rang, that it was 8 o'clock, and by the sun, in the morning. He soon heard a scream as a girl with blonde pigtails ran by him in a rush swinging her arms as she turned the corner. "Weird..." duo thought. He began to walk up and down the sidewalks looking at stores and markets and the people. They looked like him, in a way... they were all humans. "this is getting weird." Duo began to look panicked as someone tapped his shoulder. Duo turned around and saw a man with a blue outfit look at him. He was a cop, like the ones back at his home. Hopefully for the same reason, to protect this place.   
  
"Yes officer?" duo asked. "Don't you think you should be in school son? And what's with the outfit? You some kind of priest? How old are you by the way? And what's with the hair?" the cop asked quickly. "Uh... I- I just moved here. Yea. And...haven't signed up for school, and I am not a priest, just love the outfit, and I'm 15, and I like my hair... it's a-a religion from where I come from. A sacred tradition. Unable to explain." Duo lied. "Oh... I see. Well, if I see you here wonderin around again, I gotta take you to the station. You supposed to be in school right now. So you better go get signed up soon." The cop said before walking off. Duo nodded and looked about as he crossed the street and fell asleep on the bench in a park. Later that day, as he got up and went to go see if he had the same kind of money as the place he was in, he bumped into the same girl as earlier. But as they hit, they both fell to the ground stunned. "Sorry bout that." Duo said quickly getting up and helping the girl up "no. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The girl replied. "Me neither." Duo replied smiling. "I gotta go now..." The girl said smiling. She walking to the side of duo and began to run down the street and turned at a house. A duo shrugged and began to walk again, he heard a screaming. "Sammy! Get that thing away from meeeeeeeee!" she screamed as she ran towards duo again and ran behind him.   
  
A little boy with light brown hair came out with a snake in his shoulders laughing. "Oh Serena... your so pathetic." He said laughing. He laughed again and walked away back into the house. "sorry bout that." The girl said straightening duo's jacket blushing. "So... what are you anyways?" the girl asked shivering as she looked back at where she came from. "Snakes.... Ohh." She whispered. "Uh.... I'm a new kid. Just came from somewhere else. Don't know where I am, came on an accident actually, and where am I?" duo asked. "Tokyo. Cute outfit." The girl replied smiling. "Tokyo... huh? Never heard of." Duo muttered. "How old are you anyways?" the girl asked. "15." Duo replied. "Me too... my name is Serena." The girl said holding out her hand. Duo shook her hand. "My name is duo." Duo replied. "Cool." Serena said smiling. "Well... I better go. Are you going to school here?" Serena asked. "Uh... no. not really." Duo replied. "oh, well then I'll see you around." Serena said as she walked off. Minutes later, she screamed and ran back to duo who was leaning on the fence looking at the sky.   
  
"Wanna go walk somewhere?" Serena asked looking back. "Sure... what's up with that kid and that snake?" duo asked. "That kid, is my little brother, and he just bought a snake. I don't like them, and he is teasing me. My mom and dad are at work..." Serena explained. "What about you? Where are you staying? And for how long?" Serena asked. "Not anywhere actually, and I'm hopefully to leave as soon as possible." Duo explained thinking how he could accomplish this. "Wow. That's cool. So why aren't you going to school here?" Serena asked as they both began to walk down the street. "Um... don't actually go to school. Didn't' at home. I had other important things that I couldn't stop. Like saving my friends and stuff..." duo explained. "really? Wow. Wish I could do that. I HAVE to go to school. It's boring. I sleep through it all though... but if the people here find you not going to school, they'll take you down to the station and stuff. It's bad. So you should. Although I wish... we didn't' have too..." Serena said. "Oh...ok I'll go enroll tomorrow then." Duo thought. "I could learn about where I am..." he added to his thoughts. "Serena! Come on. We have a- hi... who are you?" a blonde girl asked noticing duo. "Wow... uh, my name's duo." Duo replied. "oh. I'm mina. Come on. Raye awaits you. She's mad that you forgot. But I can see why." Mina said looking at duo. "wha?" duo asked confused. Serena nodded. "Talk to you later duo. And there's a hotel up the road and turn left and yagi street, it's fairly cheap. You can stay their for awhile." Serena explained waving. She left with mina down the road. "duo sighed. "guess I DO need to find someplace to stay. Then, gotta go to school. Wonder what's that like." Duo thought as he walked up the road.  



	2. the stay with the tuskino’s

Chapter 2 the stay with the tuskino's (Serena's family)  
  
Duo walked up the road to the hotel and looked at the prices. He then looked at the change he had. It wasn't enough. Duo sighed deeply and looked around. "hm... I could of get some money from someone." Duo thought to himself. For an hour, he stole purses, wallets, and billfolds, but no one had anything in them. No credit cards, money, or coins. It was pathetic. "Gotta get a job is my LAST resort. And guess I have to. Won't be TOO bad. Just gotta find an easy fun one, like at an ice cream scoop or something. Man... this is SO not cool!." He blurted. he walked across an arcade that said 'HELP WANTED' duo immediately ran into the arcade askin for the manager. "hi... I would like to have this arcade job." Duo said smiling. "Great. Your hired. My name is Andrew. You are?" the guy asked he had light brown hair and an apron on. "Duo. Duo Maxwell." Duo replied. "Congrats duo. The arcade is connected to a café, and so you'll have to be a waiter too. But you keep the tips, and the pay is 3 dollars an hour. It's a bit much. But still. We are desperate. And tomorrow might be busy. Working hours are from... do you go to school?" Andrew asked. "Well... I'm 15, but I don't. haven't signed up." Duo replied. "Ok... you have to go to school... and you'll get out at 3, so work starts for you t 3:30 till 9, when it closes, on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Extra days, you'll receive more. Here's your apron, and wait till people come to take their orders or ask you something about the arcade." Andrew explained.   
  
Duo nodded. Half an hour later, a huge hang came in and sat down. Not paying attention, duo walked over there with 7 menus to take their orders. "Hi. Welcome to this arcade place with a little restaurant... CAN I take YOUR guys' ORDERS?" duo asked oddly. "Duo? I never knew you worked here..." a familiar voice called. Duo looked at the person. He stared into her sapphire blue eyes, noticed the pigtails and realized who she was. "Hi Serena. Yea. Just started a minute ago. Didn't recognized you without your school outfit on." Duo explained. "hi duo." Another voice called out. "Hi mina." Duo said looking at her. "You guys know him?" a girl with black hair asked. "Yea. I met him earlier, as did mina. Duo. This is my boyfriend darian, my... cousin... rini, and those are my friends raye, Lita, and Ami." Serena explained. "And you already know mina." She added. "Hi. My name is duo. Which you all probably know. How ya ALL doin?" duo asked smiling. "we're ok." The girl with blue hair explained. her name was ami. "You wanna sit down?" mina asked. "Uh I can't. I'm workin..." duo replied scratching his head. "too bad. Well. I'll have a cheese burger and s vanilla milk shake." Mina said.  
  
"ok... and you all?" duo asked looking at everyone else. "Double cheeseburger with everything on it, large order of fries, a strawberry milk shake, along with a sprite, and a triple sundae with extra hot fudge and caramel and peanuts, sprinkles, whip cream, and all the other stuff please." Serena said, her eyes twinkling. Everyone stared at her. "I'm hungry!" Serena explained. "wow. That sounds great." Duo said thinking of it. "At least SOMEBODY is on my side." Serena said glaring at everyone. "What about you?" duo asked looking at the girl with pink hair and pigtails. "Rini!" Serena shouted. "Huh?" rini asked. She was looking at duo blushing. "What do you want?" Serena asked trying not to laugh. "I'll just have a chocolate milk shake." Rini replied in a squeaky voice. "Ok... anything else?" duo asked. Rini shook her head as she looked out the window. "I'll just have a hotdog with ketchup, mustard, and relish." The guy named darian said. "Whoa. He's just like heero. Wonder if he's ok..." duo began to think as he remembered about the Libras and Leos and heero fighting them all alone with only his gundam. "duo? Are you ok?" Lita asked seeing duo space out. "huh? Yea. I'm fine. What do you want?" duo asked. "Nah, I'm not hungry." Lita replied. "Ok. You?" duo asked looking at ami. "a small order of fries." Ami replied from a book. "ok. And you?" duo asked looking at raye. "some nachos." Raye replied. "Ok. Be right back with all your stuff." Duo said walking off. "Hey, who ordered all THIS?" Andrew asked looking at the list of all this stuff being ordered. "uh... Serena, and her gang." Duo replied. "oh. Figures." Andrew replied getting him everything. He came back later with everything and passed it out. "Hey duo? Did you get a room at the hotel?" Serena asked. Duo shook his head as he flipped his bangs. "didn't have enough money. That's why I'm workin here. To get some." Duo explained shrugging. "where do you plan to stay?" mina asked. "Uh, I dunno. Guess the park. I did that when I was a kid. I think I can manage again." Duo replied. "You can stay at our house. In the guest room." Rini said brightly.   
  
"Nah, I can't do that." Duo said shaking his head. "please do... it's the least I can do after running over you this morning and afternoon." Serena replied. "Nah... the park's cool." Duo replied. "Oh come on. My mom is a great cook!" Serena said smiling. "Ok. Sure, for the night." Duo said sighing. "Great!" rini whispered. They stayed there till it was 9 before they all went home. Serena, rini, and duo decided to walk home since they didn't live so far away. Serena kissed darian good bye, who had the red corvette, and waved good bye to all her friends as they began to walk up the street. "So duo, do you have a girlfriend back where you're from?" rini decided to ask. "Well, there's hilde, but I haven't asked her to be my girl friend. I think we're just friends. That's it, what about you?" duo asked looking down at rini. "Oh no. well, there's Helios, but he lives far away... and he's much older than I am." Rini replied. "Oh, how olds darian?" duo asked. "19." Serena replied. "And your 15?" duo asked .Serena nodded. "wow." Duo said raising his eye brows.   
  
"ya know. Coming here has been great fun. More than I thought for my first day and all." Duo explained as they finally got to Serena and rini's house. "mom, dad, we're home!" Serena called. They all walked to the kitchen. "And who's this young man Serena?" the mom asked looking at duo. "What are you? Some punk? What's with the long hair kid?" the dad asked. "DAD! Mom, this is duo. He has no where to stay. Mind if he stays in the guest room till he gets the money to stay in a hotel?" Serena asked. "Of course! Duo, you can stay here as long as you want. Till you leave or go to a hotel. But tomorrow there's school. You are going... aren't you?" the mom asked. Duo nodded slowly. "Good. So tell me about yourself duo." The dad began folding up his news paper. "Well, my name is duo Maxwell. I'm 15 years old, I accidentally came here, and I'm trying to get back home, and my hair, it's a sacred tradition from where I am, but I am unable to share that with you, for it I very sacred and secretive. And these are the only clothes I have." Duo said as he saw Serena's dad stare at what duo was wearing.  
  
"Very well, Sammy! Go get duo some pajamas from my drawer please." The dad said. "come on Mr. Duo." The kid said as duo followed the kid named Sammy through a hall. As he left he heard Serena's mom. "Serena, you have a very nice friend. He seems kind and friendly. Hope he stays long." She said as duo and Sammy went into a room. "Here, you can wear these." Sammy said throwing duo some white pajamas with a light blue thin line running down them. "thanks spaz." duo said looking at them. "Where's the bathroom?" duo finally asked. Across the hall, and the guess room is the last room on the right." Sammy said slyly. "Thanks." Duo said as he went to the bathroom and changed. he folded his clothes and went to the last door on the right and opened it to see Serena looking at him brushing her hair while on the phone in light pink pajamas with a rabbit on the right upper chest. "I am so sorry, your little brother said..." duo paused. "It's the room next door." Serena said smiling. Duo nodded and shut the door. He duo walked up to the door before and knocked. No one answered. Duo opened it and walked in. he sat his clothes down and sat on the bed. The room was all white and the carpet was a light blue. The bed was a soft little bed with white linen sheets and a white feather blanket with a fluffy cotton pillow. Duo quickly fell asleep thinking of home.  



	3. so THIS is school

Chapter 3: so THIS is school  
  
As duo woke up the next morning, the alarm clock broken on the floor from hitting it several times, duo got up and got up, from the uniform Serena's dad bought for him after he went to bed. As he put on his hat he got, there was a knock at the door and Serena ran in, grabbed duo by the wrist and began to drag him down the stairs. "What's the whoa!" duo shouted as they ran down the street as fast as they could. "We're going to be laaaaaaaaate!" Serena screamed. "this is the same way I met you yesterday! Watch out!" duo shouted as they ducked a tree. They finally made it to school, but after the bell rung. "Ah, man... not again. Third detention this weeeeeek!" Serena moaned. "Are you in track?" duo asked gasping for breathe. "No. I cant' run fast." Serena replied as they slowly walking into the doors. "Can't run that fast? It took you only 5 minutes to get here, RUNNING! What does it take walking? Half an hour? I am tired..." duo panted. "Come on, if we're any more late, miss huruna will have our heads." Serena groaned. They walked up a flight of stairs and opened a door and walked in as the teacher, a tall, thin woman with brown, wavy hair and blue eyes with a maroon business outfit and white blouse.   
  
"Serena! Late again I see, and who's THIS young man?" the teacher asked. "I know... this is duo Maxwell. New student." Serena explained. "Did you help him get here? Is that why you are late?" the teacher asked. Serena nodded vigorously. "Did she?" the teacher asked looking at duo. "oh, yea. She did, didn't' know where to go at all, and she showed me the way." Duo explained. "Very well. Serena, please sit. Class, this is duo Maxwell, a new student. Please give him a warm welcome!" the teacher shouted after a silence. People automatically clapped. "What's with the hair dude!?" one voice called. "yes. Tell us about yourself Mr. Maxwell." The teacher asked politely. "my name is duo Maxwell, I came from a sacred, and secret place, which I am unable to share, my hair is a sacred ritual that I cannot explain either. I'm 15, and this is my first time at school. Ever." Duo explained. "Wow. Very interesting." The teacher said smiling. "You may sit next to Serena now." She added. Duo walked down the isle, missing a foot that was trying to trip him and sat down next to Serena. "That was different than the last time you explained." she whispered. "I know. I don't know what to as. It's just like that cause it is." Duo whispered back.  
  
"oh... ok. Cool." Serena whispered back. In the middle of the class, duo was woken up from slumber by a ruler hitting his head several times. "This is not expectable young man! ESPECIALLY IN MY CLASS ON YOUR FIRST DAY!!!!" miss haruna screamed from the top of her lungs. Duo had his hand behind his head trying to laugh it off. "Outside, against the wall. Don't move don't talk, don't sit." She snapped. Duo walked out the door looking at Serena trying to stay up as well. he leaned against the wall and sighed. "So this is hat school is like. Boring, and painful." Duo said to himself as he felt his head creating a little bump from the metal ruler. "I wanna go home." Duo moaned as he fell to the ground and fell asleep again. As the bell rung, waking duo up, duo darted up as miss haruna came out to look at him. Serena came out and grabbed duo's arm as they made their way to the outside courtyard. "Now, it's lunch time! and I forgot mine..." Serena remembered. "no biggy. Lita probably has some for both of us." Serena chimed. "Great. I'm starved." Duo said as they met up with Lita, ami, and mina. "Where's raye?" duo asked not seeing her. "She goes to another school. As does rini and darian." Serena explained looking at Lita with puppy eyes. "Here." Lita said flatly. "And, here's your." Lita said seeing duo without one. "thought you wouldn't have one with Serena by your side..." Lita explained. "Thanks." Duo said smiling. "Thanks Lita. You're the coooolest!" Serena said as she ate a huge rice ball. "did you make this all by yourself?" duo asked. Lita nodded. "Wow. You're a great cook." Duo said as he ate the rest of a sandwich. "Thanks." Lita replied pleased. "So duo... do you by any chance... have a girlfriend? Not that its any of my business..." mina asked looking at him. "you know... you're the second person that's asked me that." Duo explained. "I am?" mina asked startled as she stared at Serena.   
  
"Yea. You and rini." Duo explained. "RINI?!" mina asked growling. "What?" duo asked looking at her. he was completely clueless about that. "Nothing. So do you?" mina asked. "no." duo replied. "Why?" duo asked. "no reason. Just curious." Mina replied. after lunch, they went back to class. This time to art. Duo had to draw and paint something on paper and paint it with oils. Without thinking, duo drew a great picture of his gundam and wrote deathscythe on it. "wow what is that?" Serena asked looking at it with interest. "it's my gundam." Duo explained. "oops." Duo replied. "A gundam?" Lita asked who was on his other side. "yea... uh, this huge machine that helps people from where I come from. 4 other guys have one like it, but it looks different." Duo explained. "wow. Neat." Serena said gaping at it. after he was done, he made another picture with the deathscythe hell on it. it got a detention for writing a cuss word, hell, in school. "The god of death will have your head for excusing me from the artwork of one of his worshipers." Duo muttered as he was sent to the headmaster.  
  
As he walked down the hall, looking for the headmaster's office, he saw a kid holding a MP-5N Heckler to a teacher smiling, as the teacher, petrified in fear. "Hey! What are you doing!?" duo asked walking up to the kid with black hair and green eyes with a mischievous smile. "get out of her dork, before I kill you too." The kid barked. The teacher gasped. She couldn't move, or speak. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Duo smirked. "Finally something I am good at." He thought to himself as he walked up to the kid. "Stay where you are." The kid snapped. Duo stopped and looked at him. "Why are you going to shoot her anyways?" duo asked. "Because. She gave me an F on my report card!" he kid yelled shaking the gun as he shouted it out looking at the teacher. "You didn't do your homework." The teacher replied in a small, weak voice. "Shut up!" the kid barked swinging the gun to point at the teacher. "I should really get rid of you!" the kid shouted as he looked where duo should have been, but he wasn't. the kid looked around. "Where the hell did he go?" the kid asked pinning the teacher down with her shoulder and swaying the gun in every directing ready to kill if duo decided to strike.   
  
All of a sudden, duo hit the kid in the back of his neck, grabbing the gun easily as the kid fell over and stared at duo look at the gun. "wow. A recoil operated which has a unique delayed roller locked bolt system, a retractable butt stock, a removable suppressor, and illuminating flashlight integral to the forward hand guard. And the flashlight is operated by a pressure switch custom fitted to the pistol grip. WHOA! Great selection..." duo smiled to himself as the kid and the teacher looked more frightened than ever knowing that duo knew a lot about weapons and knew perfectly well how to use them. He unlocked it and pointed it at the kid. "It was locked? You were planning on shooting this teacher, and me, with a locked gun? Or were you just bluffing so she would change it?" duo asked as he took the gun apart. "Couldn't you try using a 9 mm or something. This thing is hefty and is not a good choice to kill at close range..." duo explained putting the gun behind his back between his back and pants. "Now I'm going to have to confiscate this and tell a teacher about what you've done. And I wouldn't think of moving either. I'm quick with movement and great at aim." Duo explained as the kid got up, but sat back down in fear.   
  
Duo turned to the teacher. "Miss haruna!?" duo finally noticed. "Duo... thank goodness. I am so proud to see you." She replied hugging him. "You want to hold the gun so no one will think I did it?" duo asked. "I don't have my license with me." He added. "NO! you hold it. I'll explain everything." Miss haruna explained shaking. "Come along max. we are going to the headmaster, and you are defiantly EXPELLLED for this. Never in my life have I been threatened..." miss haruna hissed as she grabbed the kid, Max's, arm and dragged him literally, to the head master. Since duo had to go there, he followed. "his school is weird." Duo wondered as he thought of what all happened today. "Patricia! What happened?" a tall woman gasped. "I'm ok. This young man right here threatened me with an armed, weapon. Duo? What was it again?" miss haruna asked looking at duo. "It was locked!" the kid tried to defend himself. "It was a MP-5N heckler." Duo replied. "wanna see it?" duo asked the headmaster. She looked at him. Duo pulled it out, both pieces, and held it out. "miss haruna didn't want to touch it, so she told me to hold onto it till we got here." Duo explained. "Yes. He saved my life as well... and got the gun from max.  
  
"wow. Very impressed. Are you by any chance duo Maxwell?" the headmaster asked. Duo nodded. "well, for your courageous doings, you will not receive any punishment for saying, writing, hell, on your artwork. Just don't do it again." She explained. duo smiled and nodded. "You will be noticed for what you did tomorrow, but you will have 5 minutes before school is over. You seemed to miss other classes, trying to find the way here I presume?" she asked. Duo nodded. "Very well. I will get you a map tomorrow as well, please be off." The headmaster explained. duo smiled and walked down the hall. "Hi ya duo! What happened? Detention?" Serena asked walking up to him. "No. met up with miss haruna being threatened by a kid holding a gun to her and got it, stopped her from dying, the usual and got freed for helping her." duo explained rather fastly as he put his sunglasses on from his pocket that he grabbed from the lost in found after washing them In the sink after looking around. "so. Is school always like this?" duo asked. "no. much more boring." Serena replied. "oh. Can't wait till tomorrow then." Duo said excitedly. "Yea. Me neither." Serena replied flatly.  
  
  



	4. no more job

Chapter 4 no more job  
  
"Hey, I gotta go to work. I'll talk to you later ok?" duo asked as Serena nodded and he ran to the arcade. He began to walk as he was out of breath. He finally managed to make it through the crowd looking at a new pawn shop, and walked into the arcade room and put on his apron, four people walked up to him asking if they could have some menus. One was as tall as rini, but had short black hair and violet eyes, the other had blonde hair, and a tan tuxedo on, another had short wavy sea green hair in a pony tail, and the other had long dark green hair with a purple outfit. She was the tallest amongst them. Then came the blonde and the sea green girl. "Yea. Hold on." Duo said as he walked to the back, got 4 menus, and came back out. "Thanks kid." The blonde said smiling. They all walked to a booth and sat down talking. "Can we see rini after this?" the girl with black hair asked. "Sure hotaru." The sea green haired girl replied. "Great!" the black haired one chimed. Duo walked away to wait on some other people. They all had red hair with red eyes. After a couple of minutes, the blonde from earlier called him over to take their orders. Duo came over grabbing a pad and a pen from his back pocket dropping a part to the gun from earlier. "sorry." Duo said picking it up and putting it in his front pocket.  
  
"Could I get 2 cokes, 1 lemonade, and a sprite?" the blonde asked. "Is that all?" duo asked after writing it down. She nodded. "Ok." Duo said walking off. After he brought them their food, he was on a ten minute break. He decided to play in the arcade. He played several shooting games and got the high scores, and began to race with the cars for awhile. when duo was almost to the finish line, he heard someone say relena and he crashed into a cactus making the game over. He turned to see where it had came from. A girl was looking at a girl with black hair down to the middle of her back that was curly. "Oh relelna! It's beautiful." the other girl chimed. "Your welcome." The girl named relena squeaked. They looked like 5 year olds. "Wow... I thought that was relelna peacecraft..." duo thought as he got up and checked the time. minutes later, after duo was bringing a little cake to the girl named relelna, a familiar gang came by and sat down in the booth next to the blonde, black, green, and sea green. "Rini!" the black said smiling. "Hotaru!" rini replied hugging her. "Hi you guys. Back in town?" Serena asked. "Hey duo!" mina called out noticing him. "Hotaru, I want you to meet duo!" rini blushed.   
  
"I did. But I didn't' catch his name. He waited on us." Hotaru replied. "oh well! duo... this is my special friend hotaru. Hotaru, this is duo!" rini said smiling. "Nice to me you." Hotaru said looking at him. "same here." Duo replied. rini grabbed duo's arm and took him over to the gang. "Look! Duo's here!" rini explained. "DER!" mina barked. "Hi duo. How was your first day at school?" mina asked, her eyes twinkling. "Peachy." Duo replied smiling. "Cool." Mina replied in a dreamy voice. "so, do you have any friends where you came from?" Lita asked. "Yea... there's heero. He's probably lookin for me. But he is very anti-social, thinks he's Evil Knevil & hardly speaks!" duo explained. "Then there's quatre, very quiet and kind, then trowa, he's a clown, and wufei, very uptight. But I'm not even supposed to be here. Quatre is, see, he got sick, and so I took his place, and ended up here on accident." Duo explained. "Are you happy you did?" darian asked. Duo thought a minute. "Yea, I guess." He replied. "You know what guys, this one thing just hit me... I have gone to school. Where I was, I went to school. But this school, that I'm going to now, is WAY different. I never see teachers get threaten by weapons there..." duo explained. they all looked at him. "What?" duo asked. "Who got threatened?" raye asked. "miss... haruna. By a kid named max." duo explained. "What did you do?" mina asked curiously. "Take the gun away from him and hand it to the head master, well, mistress... but I forgot to give her a piece. I guess I'll give it to her tomorrow... and I didn't' get a detention cause I saved her. really cool." Duo explained thinking. Suddenly, the window blasted and everyone fell to the floor. "What is that?" duo asked looking at a freaky green thing with bulging pink eyes. "Come on duo. We better get you out of here." Mina said grabbing him. "What about them?" duo asked as they ran into the kitchen. "They're going the other way." Mina replied. you know, I wonder what true peace really means anyway...Wait! Nothing! Just delete that!" duo said shaking his head. "Delete that?" mina asked. "True peace?" she asked again. "Everywhere, there's always fighting. Even HERE... by that green lookin thing. We gotta go help them." Duo said getting up. He ran off. "Damn... Venus crystal power!" mina screamed as she changed.   
  
as duo ran to the 2 booths that were now empty and shattered with glass, duo looked out to see 9 people in odd looking costumes fighting the green thing. "What the?" duo asked looking at them all. Suddenly, another one ran past duo firing an odd attack at the thing. "This is freaky..." duo thought. Duo suddenly saw a little girl about to be smashed by a falling piece of the roof of the arcade. He darted towards the kid, grabbed her and rolled to safety as it shot down and broke the concrete. "What are you doing out here? Get away!" a girl with a blue and red and white costume like a sailor hissed looking at him. "We need to get that crystal that that thing is guarding behind him!" a girl in blue and white, dressed like the girl in front of him explained to the other girls. Duo got up, handed the girl to the other girl and began to walk to the crystal. "What are you doing?" the girl asked. "hey, sneaking in is one of my specialties. I'll improvise." Duo said smiling as he snuck up, secretly took the crystal, and tapped the girl in blue's shoulders. She turned surprised as duo handed her the crystal. "How did you?" the girl asked. Duo shrugged and backed off. "Now sailor moon!" the girl shouted. "right mercury! Moon! Spiral heart, ache!" sailor moon screamed doing some funny movements as the thing just stood there.  
  
"Why doesn't it move or somethin?" duo asked himself as it turned to dust. Suddenly, a girl with LONG yellow hair and green eyes appeared floating looking down at all the girls and a guy in a tuxedo. "Give me that crystal brat!" she barked. "NEVER!" the girl named mercury? Shouted. The girl scowled and disappeared. "Why did she want that crystal? A girl in all pink asked. After a minute, mercury spoke. "If she gets all 10 crystals, of someone the thing she sends attacks, she is able to destroy the world." Mercury explained. "Great. A NEW enemy. How peachy." Sailor moon moaned. "Duo!" a girl in orange blurted looking at him. They all stared. "I'll be going now." Duo said running off. He ran down the street and turned into an alley. "That was freaky... weird people in costumes? A green thing with pink eyes? A flying chick?" duo asked himself. "That was too much. Plus, they looked familiar." He thought. After a while of standing there alone, he went back to the arcade. It was now 5, and he had to get back before he fired. Either way, fired or not, he could always rob a bank. As duo got back, the whole gang bumped into him. "Duo? Where'd you go? We were looking everywhere for you!" mina explained hugging him. Startled, duo stood still. After she hugged him, she blushed. "I'm glad your ok." She whispered. Duo nodded. They all walked back to the arcade. "Andrew? What's goin on?" duo asked as people were swarming the outsides. "The arcade and the restaurant has to close cause of the windows and booths..." Andrew explained. " I can't work? No money?" duo asked. "sorry duo." Andrew replied. "Sorry, I gotta go." Andrew said as he walked to go talk to a fireman. "No work huh? Guess you can stay at my house longer... my mom really likes you. Besides the hair thing." Serena said smiling. "Thanks." Duo replied.  
  
they all decided to home. Rini asked if hotaru could stay the night, and she could. Hotaru and rini were both very excited. Mina asked if she could stay too, and she was also able. She was thrilled. They all walked home talking, duo looking about.   
  
  
***** SORRY IF IT'S A BIT SHORT... THE OTHER ONE WILL BE LONGER!****  
  
  
  



	5. the wild sleep over

Chapter 5 the wild sleep over  
  
"so duo... what are you going to do now?" mina asked feeling sorry he didn't have a job. "do what I usually do." Duo said casually. "What?" rini asked. "I dunno." Duo replied thinking he shouldn't tell him he was about to go steal money from the bank. "Hey, I wanna hear more about where you came from." Serena finally said. "Well... my nationality is american... and... what do you wanna know?" duo asked. "Uh... I dunno." Serena replied dumbfounded. Duo began to laugh. They walked home quietly till they were ambushed by a gang wearing all black. "Give me all your money kiddies." One old man said. "Here." Duo said throwing an empty wallet at the guy and taking the guy's club and hitting him in the head. He turned, told the girls to duck, and hit another guy. As he turned to hit another, a chain came flying taking the club away from him and hitting a branch in a tree a cross the street staying there. "Uh-oh..." duo thought as he looked around. The chain was flying about the guy as the others began to taunt them. "give us your valuables and you won't get hurt." He babbled. "I don't think so pal." Duo replied as he ducked from hitting the chain and jammed his elbow into the guy's stomach, hitting the guy's nose, and taking the chain throwing it at a guy's feet making them swing around and around tripping him.  
  
There was one guy left. And he was holding a knife to rini's throat, and another to hotaru's while Serena, and mina were pinned down by the guy's feet. "duo! Helped!" rini screamed. "Let them go." Duo warned. "Like I said! Give us your valuables, and they won't get HURT!" the guy shouted. "You don't want to end up like the other guys. Do you?" duo asked glaring at the guy. Suddenly, duo grabbed a mirror from his pocket and reflected it, blinding the guy. He darted snatching the knife while dropping the mirror to break into thousand of pieces. He pushed the guy, kicked him, and helped Serena up. They all began to run down the sidewalk not looking back. They ran all the way to Serena's house. "Where... Did... you learn how to do that duo?" mina gasped for air. "My friend heero mostly." Duo replied flipping his bangs. "That was cool." Duo said smiling. "Hey, we're home." Serena explained. they all walked inside and ran up the stairs. They all walked to Serena's room while duo walked into Sammy's open door room and began to watch Sammy play a fighting game on his Nintendo. "Hey... cool..." duo said as Sammy beat that level. "It took me a week to finish that level." Sammy blurted. "lemme try." Duo said as he took the remote and began to play the next level. After 5 minutes, duo had beaten the level. Sammy looked shocked.   
  
"Practice. Where I came from... I'm a natural... I love video games." Duo said smiling. "DUO!" a voice screamed. Duo gave the remote to Sammy and ran to Serena's door. Sammy followed. Duo swung the door open just to be hit in the head by a hand. Duo fell to the floor and looked at the person. "WU-MAN!" duo shouted. "Maxwell! What the hell are you doing here?! Somebody TOLD me you were at some weak chick's house... but I didn't believe her... you are pathetic!" the Chinese guy explained crossing his arms. "Who the hell are you calling weak?!" mina screamed. "All woman are weak." Wufei replied flatly. "wufei. How did you get here?" duo asked getting up. "Same way you did. The oz federation have made something. But something went wrong, and I was the one who got hit, and sent here. They are trying to get rid of us. But I can get back. And I am taking you with me Maxwell!" wufei explained quietly. "Hey... I'm not going back. Not now at least. Cant' you see I'm having fun here?" duo asked looking at Sammy then at Serena. "You always did feel like hanging around the weaker ones." Wufei said sternly. All of a sudden, wufei was on the ground. "I AM NOT WEAK YOU IDIOT! NONE OF US ARE!" mina screamed. Wufei stood up and stared at mina. "Hey... you all wanna play somethin?" rini asked walking away from wufei. "He scares me." Rini muttered to duo. Duo began to laugh hysterically. "What?" Serena asked. "Nothing." Duo said getting up from the floor as rini clenched onto his arm as wufei walked forward to duo. "I'm... not going." Duo managed to get out.   
  
"Fine then... I'll just tell the others... and they'll come and get you." Wufei muttered. "It's midnight..." wufei suddenly said. "yea... so?" duo asked. "The portal closed at 11:58. I cant' get through. Till tomorrow at noon." Wufei explained. "May I stay here?" wufei asked looking at Serena. "What?! You called us weak!" mina shouted. "Oh come on... let him. We'll have fun." Duo said mischievously. "You'll wanna get to the portal early. Right?" duo asked wufei. Wufei merely nodded. "Great. You can have my room, and I can sleep on the couch!" duo said taking wufei's shoulders, walked behind him. And pushed him to his room and shut the door making sure it couldn't lock. He grinned madly and left and went to Serena's room again. "You cant' sleep on the couch." Mina began. "Yea I can." Duo replied. "Who the hell is he?" Serena asked. "My friend chang wufei. Wufei is what people call him. He's always like that." Duo explained. "What's with the portal? What is he talking about?" hotaru asked. "Nothing." Duo replied. "so where's your parents?" duo asked noticing they haven't' came up yet to yell to them about the noise they were creating. "They won't be back till the morning." Serena replied. "Wicked." Duo whispered. "Why?" mina asked. "We're going to have some fun." Duo explained.  
  
"Hey, something just hit me." Duo suddenly said. "Was it a bead?" hotaru asked. "Huh? No. tomorrow's Saturday. The head mistress chick said she announce the thingy tomorrow at school. How can that be? There IS no school tomorrow." Duo explained. "Yea. There is no school tomorrow. That is weird." Mina thought. "But the head mistress is a head master... the principle in other words is a guy. Not a girl." She added. "You kidding." Duo blurted. "no. she telling the truth." Serena replied. "And I gave him that gun." Duo thought. "Sounds like someone is snoring. Come on spaz. This may be dangerous." Duo said as he and Sammy walked to Serena's door. "Where are you going?" rini asked. "My room. Got any make-up?" duo asked. "uh... yea?" Serena replied. "great. Can I see it?" duo asked. "What do you plan to do duo?" Sammy asked interested. "Primp wufei up." Duo replied. "Awesome." Sammy replied smiling. Duo took Serena's pink make-up box and they both walked to his door. "Damn. He locked it." duo muttered to himself. He opened Serena's box and found some bobby pins. "Sweet." Duo thought. "Duo squatted down and closed one eye and put the pin in the key hole and began to twiddle it around silently. A minute later, the door knob clicked, and the door slowly creaked open as the moon light shines the way to the other end where the bed was with the Chinese boy sleeping peacefully. "come on." Duo whispered. As they tip toed to wufei, the girls all began to look in from the door. "Ok..." duo thought.  
  
He took out some bright pink lipstick and printed it on wufei's lips. He then took bright pink blush and put it all over wufei's cheeks, nose, and ears. He then took a navy blue eye shadow and printed it all over wufei's eyes from the eyelash, to the eye brow to the side of his head close to his eyes. Duo began to cackle as he put jet black eye liner on wufei's lower eyelash and upper eye lash, then put jet black lip liner on wufei's lip outlines. Duo then, found some huge diamond clip on earrings and pinched them on wufei as hard as he could laughing hysterically as he grabbed Sammy and ran out the room hearing wufei curse and getting up. "I am going to kill you Maxwell!" he shouted as duo ran between the girls and slid down the stair railing and hid behind a couch. "Where the hell are you?" wufei asked as he began to look around. All the girls and Sammy were now at the top of the stairs looking down trying to find duo as well. as soon as the girls heard duo scream eep, they ran down the stairs as wufei held duo from moving by duo's braid. "Hey! Wufei! What would the other guys thinking knowing you brought me back as a corps!" duo asked. "Your right. I'll just let heero kill you. They won't mind." Wufei said letting go. Duo flew forward and landing on the little stair.  
  
Duo began to laugh madly. Wufei never found out about the make-up or earrings. The girls began to chuckle a bit, except Serena, who was laughing as terrible as duo. "What are you onnas talkin about?!" wufei shouted looking at the girls. After awhile of wufei cursing duo out, he went back to bed. It was now 2 o'clock in the morning as duo and Sammy ended up playing video games in the living room as the girls were in the kitchen talking and starring at duo. After awhile, duo was hungry, so he went to the kitchen as all the girls began to laugh. "Got anything good to eat?" duo asked looking in the fridge. "Yea. We got everything. Well we did. Before SOMEBODY ate it all." Rini said looking at Serena. "I was hungry!" Serena barked. "ok... got anything?" duo asked opening the cupboards. "nothing?" duo asked looking frantically around the kitchen. "I'll be back. Gotta go to the store to get somethin to eat before I die." Duo explained as he walked to the door and opened it. "Are you sure? One of us should go with you..." Serena suggested. "I'll go!" Sammy and rini and mina both said together. "Why do you all wanna come?" duo asked. "I don't wanna be stuck here with girls all by myself." Sammy explained. rini and mina stayed quiet. "Onward Sammy!" duo said. "Be back." Sammy said as followed duo out the door.  
  
Duo and Sammy silently walked down the sidewalk looking forward. "You know what? I think rini and mina like you." Sammy suddenly said. "You know? I think you're right." Duo replied. "do you like them?" Sammy asked. "I dunno." Duo replied. "They're both quite annoying." Duo thought to himself. "Why?" he asked. "Just wonderin." Sammy shrugged. Suddenly, out of no where, duo was blasted to a tall gate by a yellow beam. He looked up as did Sammy in fear. "Go get help!" duo shouted standing up. Sammy stumbled and ran back to the house as fast as he could. "What is this thing?" duo asked as he saw a golden creature with red spikes everywhere. "Whoa! You need to shave!" duo blurted out. "oh really?" the thing asked. "Crap." Duo thought as red spikes began to fly towards duo. Holding on to his side, he got up and ran to the side trying to avoid the spikes and fell into a bush. "this place is weird." Duo begin to think more and more often. "Venus! Love me chain!" a voice called. Duo stuck his head out of the bush and looked about. The girl in the orange sailor suit was holding a heart glowing shape chain around the thing. Duo looked at her for a minute and felt his stomach turn. He never felt this way about anyone before. She was like an angel. A beautiful angel. Her eyes glissining, her hair glowing with shine, and her lips as she did another thingy shouted love, beauty shock!  
  
But suddenly, everything turned white as a thing attacked duo and he fell out of the bush and onto the sidewalk. He could barely see, it was a little fuzzy though. "What's going on?" duo moaned. "Don't worry duo..." a familiar voice called out. It sounded like someone's, but he couldn't think who. He was freaked on what was going on, and he was hungry. "Finish!" a voice called. "I'm on it!" another called. "Moon! Spiral! Heart! Ache!" she called. Duo blacked out. When he woke up, he looked around. 2 blondes, a pink head, and a black head, and Sammy looked down on him. "Who are you?" duo asked. "We're the sailor scouts." One blonde chimed. "What happened?" duo asked getting up but falling back down on the floor. "Your ribs are broken." The pink called out. "Sailor moon, is he going to be ok?" Sammy asked. "He will." She replied. "Let's get him up. "I'll be back. I am going to get your sister Sammy. Sailor Venus, want to come with me. Then we can be off. Mini moon, Saturn, come on. Stay here you guys, we'll get your friends." She called before disappearing. "For some reason, they look awfully familiar." Duo called out. "They're our city's protectors..." Sammy explained. "They have been for about 2 years now. But no one knows who they are. Even I don't!" Sammy explained. "Hm." Duo thought.  
  
Minutes later, the gang came running towards them shocked. "Oh my god!" Serena screeched. "I'm ok." Duo told her. "Here," mina said helping duo up. She put his arm around her shoulder. "Wow. You are very nice." Duo said smiling. "Here, lemme help you as well!" rini called out taking his other side and carefully placing her hand on his side to keep it stabled. Serena was on the ground laughing. "Gee you guys. He said he's ok!" Serena blurted. "You know what, this is the freakiest night, sleep over for you guys... hey, wrong way, we gotta go to the store!" duo shouted trying to walk the other way. "Sammy... what hit me?" duo asked. "What?" Sammy replied. "Why my ribs are broke... what hit me that made me fly to the way with such a force? That was amazing!" duo explained. "some weird thing. But sailor moon and her gang got rid of it!" Sammy said smiling. "Yea. Them..." duo replied looking at rini and mina with interest. "Hey! We were at Serena's trying to call the police, but we couldn't find the number!" mina called out. They soon made their way not to the store, but to the drug store at the end of the street. None of them had any money, so duo said he'd go in and get the stuff. He told them to wait for him outside. they nodded.   
  
Duo walked in trying to look not hurt, but it was a little hard. He got some little things and stuffed them around in his shirt and pants. He found a quarter in his pocket so he bought a mint at the cash register. He walked out eating the mint unnoticed. They walked home silently till they got into the door and all the food fell onto the floor mysteriously. Duo looked up to see wufei holding a gun. "Why do you have a M-1911 pistol?" duo asked. "This is INJUSTICE YOU BRAIDED IDIOT!" wufei stormed. "What?" duo asked holding on to his side from pain. Not only were his ribs broken, but he had a bullet stuck in his rib cage as well. "My face!" he shouted. "it looks beautiful!" duo replied trying not to laugh cause of the pain. "This is injustice!" wufei shouted out. "Everything is injustice to you wu-man..." duo muttered falling onto the couch. "We thought to were having your beauty sleep." Mina joked. Wufei aimed the pistol. "Eek!" mina screamed. "Don't temp me weakling." Wufei muttered. "Go back to bed!" duo shouted. Duo slowly fell asleep lying on the couch thinking of all that had happened.   



	6. the others' thoughts

Chapter 6 the other thoughts  
  
~*~* this chapter is about how the sailor moon girls think about duo, and stuff that is going on in the gundam wing world. To get things goin... it will not all be about duo, but about other people, and their thoughts. Mainly about duo still, cause he's the coolest, but still...~*~*  
  
the next morning, duo was woken up by wufei's silent yells. Duo opened his eyes to see wufei looking madly at him. "I'm not going back!" duo finally said. "You have no choice." Wufei replied. "Why not?" duo asked. "Hey you guys! Do you want some breakfast?" Serena's mom chimed. "Hi, I don't believe we met... and you are?" she asked. "Chang wufei." Wufei replied. "Why hello wufei. Nice face, are you hungry?" she asked. "Injustice!" wufei yelled. "Hm..." Serena's mom thought walking to the sink. Duo got up secretly and ran to the kitchen table and began to devour the breakfast still holding his side. "Maxwell..." wufei began. "Hm?" duo asked with his mouth full. Wufei pointed to the couch. Duo got up, grabbing some bacon and walked over to the couch to see a large blood stained couch. Duo looked to his side, which was bloody as well. duo choked before flipping the couches over. "There... new." Duo said walking back over to his food.   
  
~~~HERE WE GO, OTHER PEOPLE'S THOUGHTS!!!!~~~~  
"Braided baka..." wufei thought as usual. "So... when ya leavin?" duo asked after swallowing the last of his food. "now. Let's go." Wufei said. "I'm not goin!" duo shouted back. "You have to!" wufei shouted back. "Why?" duo asked. "Because!" wufei replied. "That's not a good answerrrr!" duo said in a kind of singing voice. "I am not aloud to explain it to you orders by lady une." Wufei finally said. "Did she send me here?" duo asked. "I cannot say!" wufei replied. "Well, then I'm not going back." Duo replied. wufei clenched his hands. He glared at duo with hatred and madness. "This is total injustice! I came here for no REASON!" wufei shouted. "Bingo!" duo replied. wufei stormed to the door. "Just you WAIT!" wufei said before slamming the door shut and leaving. "Wait for what? What's going on?" duo asked to no one particular.   
  
~~~~~~~~~WUFEI~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"Boy... Maxwell is in big trouble..." wufei began to think as he went into a portal by an alley and ended up at the border of the sanc kingdom with the gundam wing pilots and relena, miss noin, and lady une, looking at him with concern. "Where's duo?" quatre asked looking at wufei. "HE would not come. Braided baka..." wufei muttered. "hm... so now what? We need him here. If he doesn't' return, he may never be able to return. What if he chooses there?" quatre asked frantically. "Calm down quatre." Heero spoke. They all looked at him. "That's where duo was supposed to say "and now he speaks..." miss noin whispered. "Listen. We need him to choose. We all chose whether or not we want to live here or another world. And now it is duo's turn." Heero explained. "Yea. But he has no clue what is going on!" wufei explained. "Neither did we." Trowa spoke. "Then why did you want me to go there and bring him back?" wufei asked. "He's not ready. He is lost in destiny. He may choose the wrong path. That's why. But now... we have no choice. He will..." relena explained. "If he chooses to stay in the moon princess's world, they will begin to remember their pasts, all of them. Even duo's and mina's..." relelna explained. "I did." She added in a lower voice. "Yes. But you came home." Quatre explained. "And broke the heart of darian..." relelna explained. "Just like you all did. But I don't think duo has the heart to break a girl's heart. He's not like you guys, who can just walk away... he can't. it was even hard for quatre. Wasn't it?" lady une asked. Quatre silently nodded.   
  
"so we have to get him home as soon as we can?" quatre asked. "Yes. But we cannot tell him why, and we cannot hurt him." Lady une explained turning to wufei and heero. "I'm not going back." Wufei said. "don't worry." Heero replied.  
"Let me try." He explained. "Wait... how much more time does he have?" miss noin asked. "A month." Lady une replied. "Wufei. Why do you have blood on your hands?" relena asked. "I shot him." Wufei replied. "YOU WHAT?" everyone asked. "He put make-up on me when I was sleeping! I got pissed! What else was I supposed to do! I wasn't allowed to kill him... plus, he was movin pretty ok." wufei explained. "Is he ok?" quatre asked. "Yea. Seems he has some broken ribs though, but those weak onnas that he is with will take care of him. 2 of them are obsessed with him..." wufei explained. "He is very strong..." miss noin explained. "Can handle pain. It doesn't' hurt him. It may be sick, he can't stand to see heero pop a bone back in place, but he can stand some broken ribs and a bullet... lets just hope the princesses are capable of handling him." Lady une explained.   
  
"Hm... ok. Trowa, you can give it a try. Just try to get him home. More the better." Lady une finally said. "ok. Be back tomorrow." Trowa said disappearing from the portal. "Please bring him back." Miss noin whispered. "so... who did you love in your past life?" wufei asked heero. "Princess Serena." Heero silently said before walking off. "Princess Lita." Trowa replied without the question. "Princess ami." Quatre said. "you?" he asked. "The weakling onna princess raye..." wufei said rubbing his shoulder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo... I think it is time for you to go to the doctor's and get your side checked. It's green." Serena explained as duo laid on the couch with his shirt up and Serena looking at the wound. "where to go." Duo explained rubbing his eyes. "He's catching a fever." Rini called out feeling his cheek. "I'm ok!" duo said. "Rini?" mina asked. Rini nodded. They left and seconds later came back in nurse outfits. "oh no... meet your fate duo." Serena muttered. "What does that mean baby?" duo asked smiling. "He's delirious!" mina screamed. "wha?" duo asked looking around. "Hey, I never knew you had a twin!" duo said looking at rini. "Huh?" rini thought looking around. "Duo... I thought you wanted to go home..." Serena thought remembering. "I did. Until I met you all." Duo replied smiling. "so your going to stay here forever?" hotaru asked sitting quietly on a couch. "GOOD IDEA!" duo said smiling madly. "Poor thing... he's worst than thought." Serena thought as the doorbell rang. "Hm... wonder who's here." Serena thought as she got up and walked to the door. She opened it to show a tall, thin guy with light brown hair that came across his face and only showed one eye from it. "Yes?" Serena asked. "Is duo Maxwell here?" trowa asked. Serena nodded. "Duo... someone's here for you." Serena called out letting the guy in. "Who are you?" mina asked walking up to him. "My name is trowa Barton. I am one of duo's friend. I'm here to take him home." Trowa explained. "Oh, well one already tried, and he failed. You might wanna try after he's delusional..." mina explained looking at duo.  
  
We got the bullet out of him, and put a brace on his broken ribs, but he has a fever, that might take a while." Serena explained. "Wufei." Trowa muttered. "Hey! Tro-man! What's shaken besides the world!" duo asked seeing him. Trowa stared at him. He then stared at everyone in the room. "Where's your parents?" trowa finally said something. "work." Serena replied. "Right after wufei left, they both had to go. Well, dad went to work, my mom went out shopping. She doesn't know duo isn't well though... he's been actin quite normal. Walking ok, and stuff." Serena explained. "They don't remember me... just as I thought." Trowa thought to himself. There was soon another knock on the door as Serena walked over to answer it. this time it was her boyfriend. Darian. She opened the door and let her in as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. "DARIAN!" she screamed in happiness. "hi Serena." Darian replied trying not to choke. "So this is darian. Never met him..." trowa thought to himself. "What brings you here?" Serena asked. "Andrew asked me to come... he said you called cause of duo, and he's a doctor, besides the fact that he's not working, and I was talkin to him. So I decided to come and drive him here." Darian explained.  
  
"Hey Serena." Another voice called. It was Andrew. They both walked in and walked to duo and trowa. "Who are you?" darian asked. Trowa didn't say anything. "he's trowa Barton. A friend of duo's." rini explained. "Hi, I'm Andrew!" Andrew chimed. "hi." Trowa said weakly before looking down on duo. "Let's see what's here with duo..." Andrew said kneeling down in front of duo. He pulled up duo's shirt and cut the bandages off. "It's healing very well. he should be well in no time. his ribs are only cracked now, and the bullet wound is nearly cleared up." Andrew explained pulling out something and opening it. "What's that?" trowa asked. "It's wild yam, helps the muscles of the wound. Great for bruises, pulled muscles, shot wounds." Andrew explained. he slowly rubbed it on duo's side as duo shivered. After that, Andrew checked duo's temperature. It was now at 100. which is better that 102. "Just keep something warm on his forehead, and change his bandages every hour, and make sure you keep him up, or he might get into a coma. Try not to get him excited and no cost, keep him bored, and he is delusional, so if he says something, odd, don't worry about it. that usually happens." Andrew said turning to darian "What?" darian asked. "nothing." Andrew replied putting all his things up into his leather bag.  
  
"Hey baby, can I have a coke?" duo asked. "What did he just say?" darian asked. "That's what I meant." Andrew explained. darian was smiling at Serena then holding hands with mina then shaking rini's hand then rubbing hotaru's arm telling her it was soft, then telling darian that he needed to shave and he kept nodding telling Andrew thanks and kept looking at trowa saying go away. The day was very odd for all of them. Later on, around 6 o'clock at the night, the whole gang came over (the sailor scouts) and asked for trowa, who would not leave, to watch over duo as they went to Serena's room to talk. Trowa said nothing but nod. While trowa was sitting on a couch watching duo look at the ceiling and hum to Disney's Aladdin, the gang was upstairs discussing the new enemy. "You guys... last night, a thing attacked duo, took his love crystal, but they got it back...? Is this correct?" ami asked with her computer out. Serena nodded. "So now some people are after people's love crystals?" raye asked. "Hey, where's Lita?" mina asked looking around. The door was ajar, so everyone got up and looked out the door to see Lita starring down the stairs at trowa silently. Trowa was looking up at her as well. keeping straight contact before trowa looked back to duo.  
  
Lita sighed, and walked turned around to see the gang looking at her. "What?" Lita asked. "You have a thing for trowa... you have a thing for trowa!" Serena taunted Lita. "Shut-up." Lita replied taking one lat glance at trowa before walking back into Serena's room. "it just seems odd, he feels so familiar some how." Lita explained. "hm... weird." Serena thought. "But what do we do about the new enemy. They all started to attack when duo arrived. Maybe he's apart of this." Luna spoke. "Then why was his taken?" Serena asked. "A decoy, so you WON'T think it was him. And the boys, trowa, and the boy from earlier, could be one of his minions." Artemis explained for Luna. "What about the girl that was floatin about saying stuff about next time?" Serena asked slyly. "Another minion." Luna said flatly. "Oh Luna... give it a break, duo isn't the one. He's to nice, and fun, and happy. He could never be a killing machine." Serena replied. "Yea, and he's cute!" mina added. "Decoy." Luna said. They all sighed. Suddenly they heard a yell. They ran down the stairs to see duo holding his ears and scrunching his eyes () while yelling. "What's wrong!?" Serena screamed. Trowa looked at them from above the stairs. "Nightmare." Trowa said.  
  
"He's not supposed to be sleeping!" mina and rini screamed together. "He'll be ok." Trowa slowly said looking at him. "He should be better soon." Trowa explained changing the bandages. The gang decided the sailor talk was over and went down stairs and sat down talking about other things. "Come on trowa... who are you..." Lita kept thinking as she stared blankly at trowa.   
  
*****should I continue the thoughts of others in other chapters? Not all about duo and his thoughts? Please review and tell!*********  



	7. The Endless Notes

Chapter 7 The Endless notes  
  
The next few days, duo stayed at Serena's instead of going to school. They all told Serena's dad, Kenji, (cant' remember if that's Serena's dad.... Act like it is if its not) that he got shot trying to save an old lady's purse the other day. he sourly bought it. Every day when everyone was at school, and Serena's parents were at work or out shopping, trowa would sneak in and see how duo was doing and help him out. At the end of the week, duo was all healed up and playing Nintendo as the whole gang came through the door looking at him. "Hey! Your up!" Serena chimed as she dropped her books on the floor and went to go greet him. "Where's trowa?" Lita asked looking around. "He went to go get all my friends. For they ALL can try and take me home." Duo said laughing. "You'll love them you guys... they should be here soon." Duo added dying. He threw the control on the floor and got up. "Ooh, nice threads." Serena said checking duo out. He had long black, sleeved shirt that was not buttoned, collar out, and black baggy pants and no socks. "Thanks... went out and got it." duo explained. "How? Thought you didn't have any money." Mina asked. "found it in a case and got it." duo said, he was half lying and half telling the truth. It was in the show case at store, and he just took it... they never asked if he bought it.  
  
"Oh... cool." Mina said smiling. There was no way anyone could think duo could steal it. to them, he was a nice, truthful guy. Duo thought about this and smiled. But then he began to think. Why was he sent here in the first place, and then why everyone was coming to get him. And why were they coming here, all of them. Heero, quatre, wufei, again, trowa, again, even relena. But it all went past duo's mind as they all made their way to the arcade center and get a bite to eat. Andrew's arcade place got fixed up, but duo decided not to work anymore, he could always try stealing from people again. But as they were sitting down, people began to scream and run for their lives. The gang all looked around to see the bank, across the street, being robbed. "Hey, how come I never thought of that place..." duo thought. Bank has money... suddenly, they all heard gun shots go off, and more screaming. "This place is just like home! So many wars!" duo blurted. Suddenly, the police came, as people began to panic, 5 other people in all black, wearing thin black masks, holding other people came out shooting guns at the sky. "Please! Let her go!" a woman screamed. One of the men was holding a little girl. Duo thought awhile, then walked up to the man. "Hey! Let her go!" duo shouted. The man pointed the gun at duo. "Hey, nice gun..." duo thought. "HEY! HEERO!" duo said laughing. "ooh! You got a new gun." Duo said looking at it. "You would know. Wouldn't you?" another voice asked. Duo turned to see wufei up in a tree looking down at him holding his katana.  
  
"What are you guys doing robbing a bank? And what the hell are you doing hurting that girl?" duo asked looking at the girl heero was holding. "A decoy. Come on duo, we are going home." Heero said dropping the girl. "God you guys..." duo thought looking at the girls on the other side of the street. Heero looked at the girls. His eyes met with Serena's. For a split second, they stood all alone trying to understand one another till heero looked away and stared at duo. "You JERK!" the woman from earlier came up and slapped heero across the face as she grabbed her daughter and made a run for it. duo fell onto the ground laughing hysterically. "Heero got slapped!" he choked out. "I will kill you." Heero warned. "You say that every day to me. Kinda gets old." Duo pointed out. Heero suddenly out of no where shot duo at the feet. "OW!" duo shouted jumping back and looking at his foot. "That hurt!" he added. Heero pointed the gun at duo's head. "OK!" duo replied. "Heero. Please, we better go, people are getting distressful." Quatre pointed out. The guys all walked over to the gang, duo hopping on one foot. "Everyone will be looking for us." Quatre explained looking around. "no they won't. they were to busy trying to save their lives, they didn't have time to see who did it. plus, we are wearing masks. Come along ladies. Please direct us back to your house." Trowa stated casually. "How many sentences was that?" duo asked trying to count.  
  
They slowly made their way back to Serena's house not talking but looking at each other thinking. Mina and Serena helping duo get to the house with his punctured foot. "Hey you know what? That kid you were holding hostage? He was horizontally challenged!" duo explained to heero. Everyone looked at him. "He was short!" duo explained looking at all there faces. "You guys are sure trying to kill duo this week. He is always getting beat up now." Rini explained to the guys. "Duo will not be here long, we will all be leaving tomorrow." Heero explained silently. They made their way to the house and sat down in the living room. "And who is this lovely lady?" Kenji, Serena's dad asked looking at a young girl sitting next to heero with long brown hair. "My name is relena peacecraft, sir." The girl replied. "Friend of duo." She added. "Oh my, you have lots of friends visiting you here, duo." Serena's mom chimed. "Yea. They found me." Duo replied. "Beck, Beck BEECCKKKK!" duo suddenly blurted out of nowhere, looking at darian. Darian stared at duo with confusion before turning to relena who merely smiled at him before taking a sip of her tea. The whole time, the gundam boys and relelna partially lied about who they were and how they were friends with duo, while the sailor girls lied about themselves partially as well, telling them about the sailor scouts and such.  
  
As the day turned to night, everyone left Serena's except for duo. The gundam boys and relena got a hotel by the generosity of Serena's mom and the scouts went to their own homes. The next morning, they all met at Serena's and went to school. "Do we have to go to this dumb school?" wufei asked. "As long as we are here, we have to." Heero replied in his regular monotone. They all made their way to school and sat down in their homeroom, which was the same. While they all sat down in the back of the class, the teacher came in and looked around. "Today. We have 5 new students. Would you gentlemen please introduce yourselves." The teacher explained. The four-gundam pilots and relena all stood up. "Heero yuy." Heero said sitting down. "Trowa Barton." Trowa explained. "Wufei." Wufei replied. "What's your last name dear?" the teacher asked. "Chang." Wufei replied sitting down. "That's your first name you baka!" duo whispered trying not to laugh. "Quatre Raberba winner." (Oops if I spelled his middle name wrong. ^^) Relena peacecraft." Relena said smiling. They all sat down.   
  
Duo was in the back left corner, trowa was next to duo on his right. Next to trowa was quatre, who was next to heero who was next to Amy. In front of heero was Relena, who was behind molly who was next to Melvin. Melvin was in front of Wufei who was next to serena who was behind mina who was next to Raye was in front of Lita who was in front of duo. And so fourth it went with the other classmates.  
"Now today, we shall learn-"  
After that, duo stopped paying attention and looked at Serena doodling on some paper.  
  
Being as bored as he could, he grabbed a sheet of paper from his notebook. It tore loudly and everyone looked at him in silence. Duo looked around acting like he was trying to see who it was. "It wasn't me!" duo blurted. The class weakly laughed and began to listen to the teacher again. "Braided baka." Wufei muttered once more as duo took out a pencil and began to write his letter to serena.  
  
  
Hey baby, I was wondering.   
Would you be so kindly to go  
on a date with me?  
  
Love forever,  
  
  
He folded the piece of paper to look like the shape of a heart, and aimed it at Serena's desk. As he threw it, serena ducked to the floor to pick up her pencil she dropped, and the heart paper shot towards wufei's desk. Duo quickly looked at his comic book and didn't realize it landed on Wufei's desk. Duo suddenly realized he forgot to sign his name. "Damn it!" duo blurted smacking his head and crossing his eyes. "Who said that?" duo asked innocently. The teacher looked sternly around and went on with what she was saying.  
Wufei looked awkwardly around, and reluctantly opened the letter. As he read the note, his eyes bulged. "Injustice! That GAY braided baka!" Wufei barked out loud. The whole class began to laugh. "class! Class! Be quiet now!" the teacher screamed. "Who said that one?" duo asked. the teacher sighed, and went back to writing on the board. Wufei Turned towards duo. He knew duo's origami techniques anywhere and the shinigami's crest as well. Duo looked at Wufei who held the note looking meanly at him. Duo's eyes bulged. Duo grabbed another sheet of paper and ripped it from his notebook. The class looked directly to him. Duo gulped and began to act like he was writing on the paper. "Mr. Maxwell. Would you be so kindly to stop interrupting my classroom?" the teacher snapped. Duo nodded.   
  
Duo scribbled on the sheet of paper 'Give the letter to serena!' and tossed it to Wufei. The balled up piece of paper hit Wufei on the forehead. "DAMN IT Maxwell!" wufei shouted turning red. "Mr. Chang! Will you please control your mouth!" the teacher screamed. "And why should I listen to a weak onna?" wufei asked. "Because, Mr. Chang... if you don't... you'll have to dress like one in detention! And learn all about women!" the teacher screamed before she began to read from the book. Wufei picked up the ball and read it and tossed the unfolded heart letter to Serena's desk. But it missed Serena's desk again and shot at Lita's head. Lita looked from Wufei who went back to polishing his katana under his desk, to the note. "What the?" she asked herself as he unfolded the note. "Hm. Must be for raye," she thought as she read the note and crumpled it up. She dropped the crumpled piece of paper on raye's desk and went back to listening to the teacher. Raye unfolded the letter and gasped. Thinking that Lita wanted her to give it to trowa, who Lita obviously liked, raye looked at trowa and threw it at him. Now trowa wouldn't think Lita had a crush on him! Trowa stopped reading and picked up the letter and unfolded it. Trowa shook his head in disbelief and signed. "Hey! That's for her!" duo pointed to serena. "Throw it to her!" duo snapped. Duo went back to reading. Trowa shrugged and tossed the paper to Serena's desk. But it missed Serena's disk and hit mina in the head. Mina took the paper and read it. She looked back at duo thinking it HAD to be from him. Her eyes glittered. She smiled greatly and took out her pencil and wrote 'would I ever!' and crumpled the sheet of paper up. She threw it to duo, but it his quatre instead.   
  
"What?" quatre asked him as looked at duo. He knew the first part was duo's handwriting. But the 'would I ever' part, he had no clue. He didn't see who had thrown it. It must be for duo. So he tossed it to duo that eagerly unfolded it and read it. YESSSSSS!" duo muttered as he took out a new sheet of paper, without making noise, and wrote 'when do you wanna?' and tossed it to serena. But his aim was to bad and it hit Melvin instead. Duo suddenly looked away. Melvin read the note and looked back at duo. 'When do I wanna do what?' he scribbled and threw it back to duo. Duo sighed and wrote 'when do you wanna go out?' and threw it back to serena, but missed her and hit Lita's head and rolled to the floor towards trowa. Trowa picked it up just as molly turned to him. Then he saw Lita looking at him. He sighed as molly turned back around and tossed it to molly, but the throw was weak and it hit Molly's back of her chair, and rolled to heero's desk. Heero picked the note up and read it. Thinking it was pretty quire that trowa was asking him, and it was meant for ami, because he knew how much trowa hated Relena, he tossed the note to ami, who was next to him. Ami stunned as heero went back to reading, read the note and blushed.   
  
  
Ami wrote 'I dunno.' And gave it back to heero. Heero raised and eyebrow and threw it to Lita, but it hit duo. Duo read the note and signed. 'talk at lunch' he wrote and tossed it to serena, but missed her and hit Wufei. Now, all threw this session, they kept acting like they didn't throw it, and didn't find out who it was thrown to most of the time. They were busy reading. Wufei read it and muttered "injustice"   
He angrily wadded the paper up and tossed the paper in the air not knowing where it would fall. It fell on heero's desk. Heero looked around. "I'll be right back. Read pages 20-30." The teacher said leaving the classroom. "Who is this note even for?" heero blurted out in his monotone. "Duo got up, recognizing the note, and snatched and read it. he then handed it back to heero and smiled. -----"all right! Hey. I dare you to hit Relena with it." Duo whispered. Heero took the sheet of paper as duo sat down and threw it at Relena who read it and looked at heero. "I knew he loved me." She whispered. "HE just added these things just to impress me for he knew what I would say." She added reading the note.  
  
Hey baby, I was wondering.   
Would you be so kindly to go  
on a date with me?  
Love forever,  
Would I ever  
When do you wanna?  
I dunno  
Talk at lunch  
  
Relena signed and hugged the crumpled paper. At lunch time, they all went outside to lunch.   
  
  



	8. Prank Calls

Chapter 8: Prank Calls  
  
At lunch, the 5-gundam pilots and the 5 sailor scouts, were all sitting down under a oak tree eating their own separate lunches---er, while they all shared with the mouth stuffing Serena. Anyways, out of nowhere, the stalking relena pops up right in front of heero. "Hi heero!" relena chimed. Out of reflex, heero shot out his 9 mm and aimed it at relena, an inch above her nose, in the middle of her eyes. relena jumped and stayed where she was. "So... what did you want to talk about?" relena asked. "That reminds me! Hey Serena? Serena? Where'd she go?" duo blurted looking around. "HEY! What is she doing talking to that green jacket wimp anyways?!" Duo snapped. "What are you talking about relena? I never wanted to speak to you at lunch..." Heero said in his regular monotone. "But-but the note said-"  
"Note? What note?" Duo blurted staring suspiciously. "Heero threw it at me in the last class." Relena replied knowing it all. "But-lemme see that?" Duo snatched the note from relena. "That's-this is my note to Serena! Not from heero to you, you whore!" duo barked. "Whore? You bastard!" Relena screamed. Everyone in the courtyard looked at relena. "Miss Relena peacecraft! I would never of thought!" ms. haruna came up from nowhere looking sternly at relena cowering behind the boring heero. Ms. Haruna dragged relena away. "Where'd Serena go?" duo asked looking around. "She went in that car with that weakling." Wufei muttered. "NOOOOOOOO" duo shouted as he fell to his knees on the soft grass and flipped his head back, grabbed it with his hands, and yelled upward. Everyone looked at him oddly.   
  
After lunch, Serena came back, and explained about how darian had taken her to a nice restaurant, duo pouting secretly for his beloved, and after school, they all walked to Serena's to eat a snack. As the day went by, duo had forgiven Serena, but not darian, and the girls all got to spend the night. Duo sat in his room gloomily as Serena's parents, and brother Sammy, went out. He then snuck down to the phone, and dialed the number to the hotel. *ring-ring-ring*   
"Hello?"  
"Hey you guys! How's it goin?" duo asked into the phone.  
"Who is this?" the voice asked.  
"Who is this?" duo asked.  
"I asked first! I don't want a pizza if that's what your askin..." the voice explained.  
"I'm not selling pizza." Duo blurted. "Who is this?" duo asked. "Heero... it's for you." The voice replied. duo listened intently. "Who is it?" heero asked in his usual monotone. "It's not relena." The voice assured him. "Hello?" Heero's voice talked into the phone. "Heero? What are you doing on the phone? Put quatre on!" Duo explained. "Who is this?" heero asked. duo could hear heero putting his gun together. "This is quatre's pretty, pretty, princess. I'm a princess in disguise and he needs to give em a kiss-oooh... a speakerphone!" duo said pushing a button. "hello? The phone stopped working!" duo explained. "Duo? Is that you?" heero asked. "huh? Where's that coming from? Hello?" duo asked tapping the phone. "Duo, what do you want? I'm busy." Heero explained. "Hey! When did you learn telekinesis?" duo asked into the air. "Is that the braided baka?!" wufei's voice asked. "And wu-man learned how too? Cool." Duo explained. "Let me try" duo closed his eyes. "Duo? Are you there?" heero asked. "Yea. I am.... Hey I'm doing it!" duo said smiling. "What do you want?" heero asked. "Hey, come over. I'm bored, the girls are young, and lets all have some fun. Get over here quick. They won't stop squealing!" duo said as Serena squealed from the upstairs. "See what I mean?" duo asked.\  
  
"hey, sounds like fun. Let's go!" relena chimed as she came in front the front door. "Great, I'll see ya in 5." Duo said hanging up. "This should be fun." Duo said deviously. "Duo? What are you planning?" quatre's voice came from no where. "AHHH!" duo shrieked as he kicked the phone. "it's possessed!" he added as he pulled the plug.   
  
*Five minutes later*  
  
"Guys, glad you have come. Come on in!" duo beckoned leading his four friends, and the irritable female into the living room. Just as he did, Serena, Lita, raye, and rini came down from upstairs jabbering about the five pilots, and who they liked. "Uh... guys? We've been caught." Serena pointed to the 5 boys that stood starring up at them from down the stairs. "yes, I do agree. Quatre is rather cute." Ami said as she and mina came walking to the other girls. Ami caught a glimpse of quatre and gasped and turned crimson red covering her eyes from embarrassment. Quatre turned red as well and suddenly became very amused of plant on the window. "What are you all doing here?" Serena asked. "It's P-A-R-T why? Cause we gotta!" Duo explained jumping up in glee. "I don't know if that's a great idea guys." Serena hesitated. "Come on. Huge sleep over!" mina said smiling. "prank call time." duo stated picking up the phone.  
"..."  
"Come on you guys. Me first." Duo took the phone and dialed a phone number.   
"hello?" a male voice answered.  
"it answered." Duo whispered. "Hi... could you please tell your wife, that she left her bra at my house?" duo asked. Everyone cupped their mouths from laughing. "Who the hell is this?" the guy asked in an angry voice. "no worries, your wife will know. I also have her panties!" duo explained. "Stay away from my wife bastard!" the guy barked before he hung up. Duo hung up the phone and couldn't stop laughing. "That was cool! My turn!" Lita said grabbing the phone.  
She dialed a number, *ring-ring-ring*  
"Hello?" it was a little girl's voice.  
"Why hello little girl? How are you?" Lita asked.  
"Who are you?" the girl asked.  
"look under you bed to find that one out." Lita hissed.   
"That doesn't' scare me." The girl replied.  
"do you believe in the tooth fairy?" Lita asked.  
"...no..." the girl replied.  
"I wouldn't sleep if I were you." Lita beckoned.  
"MOOOOOOOM!" the girl screamed. "What is it honey?" her mom asked. "some weirdo on the phone." The girl cried.  
"Hello?" her mom asked.  
"hi, are you the parent of the child? Could you please tell her to stop calling 1-800-  
Love? She is under 18, and she should not be hearing disturbing words! I am ashamed of you, as a mother, letting her call. By any chance? Got a G-string handy?" Lita asked. "Bitch." The mom replied hanging up. "HA! Awesome." Duo said laughing.  
  
"My turn." Trowa spoke. "WHAT?" everyone asked. Mina slowly handed the phone to trowa. He dialed a number. "PIZZA HUT DELIVERY" GUY SAID. "Hi, I'd like 5 pepperoni pizzas, 10 supreme pizzas, 2 mushrooms, 25 breadsticks, 26 hot wings, 1 big gulp sprite, 5 big gulp mountain dews, 5 mini small sprites, one lemon malt, and... one pack of M&M's" trowa explained. "We don't have M&M's sir." The man replied. duo snatched the phone. "What? No M&M's? what the hell kind of pizza delivery service are you anyways pal? I want my M&M's!" duo screamed into the phone. "Sorry, we don't sell those. Try the store." The guy explained. "NO! I WANT MY M&M's!" duo screamed. "We don't have em'!" the guy screamed back. "GO to HELL!" duo replied hanging up. "Can you believe that?" duo asked. "My food, you hung up without giving an address!" trowa muttered.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" a female voice asked. "Hi... by any chance, got any condoms with ya? I really need one." mina asked in a pleading voice. "Hold on... darian? Baby, we got any extra condoms in hand?" the woman asked. "Darian? Darian shields?" mina asked. "Uh-huh.. .ya know him?" the woman asked.. "Put that bastard on this phone right now bitch!" mina snapped. "Honey, its for you. I think it's a mad salesperson..." the woman explained.  
"Hello?" darian's voice asked.  
"You bastard! How could you cheat on Serena like that?" mina asked. "Mina?" darian asked. "Hell it's Mina! I can't believe you! Out of all people you-"  
"Darian! We are through! DAMN YOU! I hate you! Duo, get in my room, we got some business we gotta do!" Serena cried. "Serena? What the hell are you planning on doing? It's not what think!" darian insisted. "Honey! Get back in bed, I'm getting cold." The woman begged. "ASSHOLE!" Serena screamed as she hung up the phone and fell onto the floor against the wall crying. Duo stood where he was without moving and stared at the weeping Serena. "...Serena... are you alright?" Duo asked concerned. "...I'm fine, duo. And I thought he loved me. I really did. But I guess not. Guess it was just fake, not meant to be." Serena cried out. Duo knelt down to be head even with Serena and looked at her. Serena had her eyes buried in her arms. He tilted Serena's chin up at stared into her fuzzy sapphire eyes.   
  
Serena suddenly swung her arms around duo, hugging him, still crying. "Shhh, it's going to be ok. I promise." Duo whispered into Serena's ear. "I don't know what to do now... I-I'm lost... and confused, what do I do now?" Serena asked. "I don't know. But that what makes life so fascinating. It's the greatest thing of life, and we manage, because we have too." Duo explained.   
"Hey, Serena? I'm sorry for calling that number." Mina explained. "It's ok. You didn't know." Serena replied taking in a deep breath. "hey, hold the moment. OH, OH! I must get some popcorn. Hold up!" wufei shouted as he jumped from the couch into the kitchen to make popcorn. Everyone looked at him leave. "Yea.... You go do that, wufei." Lita explained scratching her head. "Hey, lets call the pizza guy again!" wufei shouted from the kitchen. Everyone smiled. "He's turning into duo." Amy squeaked. Everyone looked at Amy. "I RESENT THAT!" wufei and duo say together.  
  
Everyone slowly sighed and looked around at anything. Serena was ok now, and after awhile, they started doing stuff again, like playing Nintendo, and such. "Dude, this is fun! We don't have anything like this at home!" Duo blurted.  
Everyone looked at them. Duo and Heero were playing Nintendo, James Bond, and Heero was winning. He finally killed duo with a laser gun attack. "WHAT!? How... how could you? I've been playing all week! And you just got here! You cheated! I'm not playing anymore, that's not even fair Heero, you have way more practice... killin's you're life... EVEN IN Nintendo YOUR GOOD! And I-I - I SUCK!" Duo whined throwing the controller to the ground and crossing his arms over his chest.  
Everyone laughed, "........." Heero said nothing, and made no remark as he switched to single game, and started to play.  
  
"So....... When are you guys going home?" Lita asked looking at Trowa. "..................." Trowa said nothing. he had his eyes closed, his leg crossed over the other, and his arms crossed over his chest.  
"O...k..." Lita turned to Quatre who was happy to reply. "We really don't know..." Quatre sighed and turned to duo. "It's all up to Duo really."  
"Why?" Mina butted in and asked.  
"Well... be-because.... Wufei? May I have some popcorn?" Quatre changed the subject.  
  
"Get your own weakling!" Wufei snapped, his mouth full of buttered popcorn. Lita never asked again why nor did mina. They could sense the nervousness in his voice.  
Suddenly, Luna came to the living room, jumping onto Trowa, landing swiftly on his head, and before she spoke, she saw the guys and saw Trowa, not even looking up to see Luna on his head.   
"What's wrong with the cat?" Duo asked.  
"MEEEEEEEOOOOOOOW!" Luna screeched and hissed. "I-I don't know... Luna? What's wrong?" Serena asked walking up to Trowa and picking Luna up. "We've got trouble!" Luna whispered into Serena's ear.  
"WHAAAA?! Really?! Where?!" Serena asked looking at the cat. The Gundam boys and Relena looked at Serena.  
"Um.... Why are-are you talking to a cat?" Relena questioned. "Uh... I-I wasn't!" Serena lied. "Right..." Relena looked at Heero, he was already on the last level after about 5 minutes of playing.  
  
"I'll be back... I think Luna's hungry." Serena ran to the kitchen, "Hey, can you help me girls?" Serena asked. "I-I can't find it!"  
"YA!" all the girls, excluding Relena, ran into the kitchen.   
"What is it Luna?" Lita questioned.  
"There's trouble at the park..." Luna explained. "Then we'd better hurry!" Rei responded holding her fist up. "What about the guys?" Mina asked concerned. "Erm.... Someone needs to stay to watch them." Mina suggested. They all looked at her. "IT'S Serena's house! Make HER stay!" Mina complained.  
"Mina!" Serena screamed.  
"Ok! Fine!" mina sighed.  
  
  
"Man, that meatball blonde is... odd." Wufei explained crunching up the popcorn bag. "Yes... talking to a cat?" Quatre wondered. "Hn." Heero finally won the game. "Mission. Complete." He said turning the game off.  
"Geesh.... It took me a day just to get to the FOURTH LEVEL! And it took you FIVE MINUTES TO GET TO THE LAST!" Duo screamed in a fit of fury.  
"Hn."  
"I HAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOU! AND I- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Duo fell to the ground holding his side. "PAINFUL!" He whined.  
"Are you ok, duo?" the gentle noble questioned leaning down to him. "Fine. Fine." Duo said sitting up. "Are you sure?"  
"Ya... never felt better." Duo stood up and rubbed his side.   
"What's wrong?" Quatre pondered.   
"I don't know. Just felt a really sharp pain in my side..." Duo shrugged. "It's gone now."   
"That's good,"  
  
"Hello guys! What are you doing?!" Mina bounced into the living room chiming. "Where's the others?" Wufei asked. "Had... had to go to store to get cat food!" Mina lied. "All of them?" Relena questioned. "Sure. Why not?" Mina shrugged. "It's sorda of odd, don't you think? Four girls getting cat food? Honestly, all you really need is at least two people!" Relena replied. "It's night, they're helpless. What do you expect?" mina questioned annoyed. "I don't know about that one mina, it seems Lita could hurt anyone, and rei has the loudest mouth, she'd scare them away!" Duo remarked smiling.   
"What aren't you telling us?" Relena inquired.  
"Yes. Please tell." Trowa explained opening his eyes and starring at her. "Well... fine. I will tell, but you won't like it boys. It's that month you know? And they all needed to get some, plus the cat food. And they all use different kinds! Plus! Had to get some more snacks, so that's why they all went...! Geesh. I'm the ONLY one in which it's not my month... mine was last month. Luckily, you guys weren't there to view it!" Mina explained.   
  
"We didn't need to know THAT!" Duo shouted in frustration. "We are GUYS!" Wufei mentioned. "Hey! You asked, she asked. Blame --THEM!" Mina screamed. "More phone calls to loosen the time!" Mina screamed. "Good idea." Heero replied standing up and walking to the phone. "I need to make a personal phone call if you do not mind, mina?" Heero questioned.   
"Personal?! Cant we do someone to laugh at?!" mina questioned. Heero held up his 9 mm black gun.  
"AH!" Mina screamed.  
"May I?"  
"Ya... sure.... Heh-heh." Mina said hesitant. "Thank you."  
Heero picked up the phone, dialed a long number, and pointed the gun to mina. "Back away please."  
"Ya, sure. I'm going to the kitchen to get a drink." She explained hurrying to the kitchen. "Who ya callin?" Trowa asked.  
"Lady Une." Heero explained.  
  
"Whoa, you can do that?" Duo asked. Heero nodded. "Why do you wanna call her? Why not call Hilde?" Duo questioned. Heero held up his gun. "Ya know... if you did that a few years back? I'd be frightened. But now? It has no affect over me." Duo said clearly. Heero took off the safety, and placed his finger on the trigger. "So sure about that?"  
"OK!"   
"Good choice."  
Duo rolled his eyes and fell onto the couch next to Wufei and Quatre. "MY Heero!" Relena squealed as she sat on the other couch blushing.   
"Hello?"  
"Lady Une?"  
"Heero?"   
"Affirmative."  
  
"What's wrong? When are you guys coming back? Has duo chosen?"  
"Negative-Mina get off the phone!"  
"I'm not on the phone! - Whoops.... But I wanna-"  
"GET OFF!"  
"OK!" mina hung up the phone and strode to the living room holding a glass of water. She sat on a chair and sat the glass on the table. "This is SOOOOOO boring! I wish I was-at the store getting cheetos." Mina stopped herself on revealing that the scouts were fighting a nega scum, while she was stuck here babysitting a bunch of boys and a girl. 


	9. Revealed

Chapter 9: Revealed  
  
The sailor scouts were stiffing up towards the monster they were fighting. They met the outer scouts already there, who were fighting them. She had purple skin, with black and red hair and black beady eyes. Her lips revealed 2 white fangs and her nose wrinkled as she hissed at the scouts holding their sides and arms.  
"I really wish Sailor Venus was here at the moment!" Sailor moon moaned as she rubbed her butt from falling. "They are really strong... what do we do?"  
"I'm not sure sailor moon... but I am looking for a weakness." Mercury pointed out using her blue little computer, and her blue transparent visor.   
Suddenly, a red beam of energy shot towards the four sailor scouts. They jumped out of the way to the hard concrete ground.   
They were at the park, which was destroyed park. Broken concrete were everywhere, and smoked covered the area as trees fell to the ground. It had already been nightfall, and the stars were brightening up the dark skies like little diamonds. The moon was a little crescent, waiting to be pulled from the darkness. The smell of wild flowers surrounded them, followed by the smoke of concrete ashes.   
  
"It would help if tuxedo mask was here too." Mars muttered. "We don't need his help. We can do it all by ourselves!" Sailor moon shouted with sadness and anger. "Ok nega scum, I'm sending you back to where you came form. You hear me?" Sailor moon screamed. "Sailor moon! I'm here!" a little voice screamed from the distance. The scouts turned to see sailor mini moon running towards them panting, her pink cones falling behind her.  
"Mini moon! Why are you here? I thought you went to your friend's house!" sailor moon explained. "Ya, but I heard about what happens over here, so I came as fast as I could... not to far from here, and Luna came!" Mini moon explained.  
"Luna?!" Everyone shouted. "We need more help!" Luna defended. "Sure..." everyone rolled his or her eyes.   
The monster screamed, and blasted the scouts. They all screamed, and dodged the attack.  
"Jupiter thunder crash!" Jupiter screamed. The lightening and thunder from Jupiter's tiara and slashed through the air towards the monster, electrocuting it forcefully. "Mars celestial fire, ignite!" Mars burning attack came soon after, burning the monster. And before the monster could respond, mercury pitched in. "Shin Aqua illusion!"  
Silver and blue water shot form the genius and blasted the monster. "Uranus world shaking!" Uranus shouted, "Neptune deep submerge!" Neptune shouted, "Pluto deadly scream!" Pluto shouted. "silence glaive surprise!" Saturn shouted. The attacks formed together, and hit the monster. It hissed and disappeared, but reappeared soon after.  
  
"Sailor moon! Your turn!" Mars shouted.  
  
The moon princess nodded and took out her wand. "Moon! Spiral! Heart! ACHE!" she screamed spinning and stopping. Hundreds of moons shot out of her wand and gashed through the monster sending it to ashes and screeches.   
"Whoo hoo! We did it! YA!" sailor moon jumped up in joy. "I gotta go!" mini moon ran off to her friends house deforming.  
"That was hard... I feel so weak..." Jupiter sighed. She rubbed her neck gently. Immediately, a figure appears in front of them, floating in the air, an ominous glow surrounded him, a black, with no hope. His eyes gleamed with excitement and anticipation They were a dark cloudy blue, his skin pale, and his hair dark black with blood red tips. He wore black clothes, boots, and gloves.  
  
"Who are you?" Mars demanded. "Just call me Zeek. You shall not ruin my plans you mangy brats! My minions and I shall destroy you! If-if you don't mind... I shall destroooooooy yoooooooooou! And you little friend too! I shall destroy you!" Zeek shouted. "Uh.... Right. What is your purpose?" Jupiter pondered curiously.   
  
"I'm here to destroy yooooou! If you---don't miiiiind.... I shall destroy you!" Zeek blurted. "I am here to take the elements of the people... the element they have within them, five of them, and when I find them, I shall destroy the world, and rule the universe. Bwahahhahahaha! I am close girls, and you are close as well. To dying! After we get the 10 crystals, and the 5 elements, the universe is OURS!" Zeek shouted before turning into dust, and disappearing.  
  
"Ok. It's affirmative... our new enemy is... mental!" Mars blabbered. "Ya, but he is very strong." Mercury managed to say out from mars constant bickering, "No! his monster was! We never even seen was he isn't or is capable of doing! He probably cant' even burn a caterpillar off a rock wall for all we know!" mars snapped.   
Mercury sighed and looked at the road. "We better get back, they're probably wondering where we are." Jupiter explained. They all nodded, and began to head home, thinking about what Zeek had said about the elements, and five people carrying them.   
  
  
"So... how-how do you use this?" Mina asked duo in the back yard. She was holding a glock 5 in her hands, a type of gun, and she was trying to aim at a pop can duo had put on a bench chair in the middle of the backyard. He was teaching mina how to shoot a gun, the only gun he could get his palms on. He preferred a 9 mm, they were easier to work with, they didn't pound backwards when you fired if you didn't hold the gun away from you with strong arms like a glock would... it could blow out your ear drums if you lost control, but he shrugged and adjusted her hands on the gun. "Like that."   
"Ok..." Mina replied. The gun felt heavy in her palms, and was cold against her finger tips. "Can I shoot?"  
"Ya... be careful you lock your elbows. Don't want it to shoot backwards from the force and hurt you." Duo explained.   
Mina blushed. Duo stood back behind her, and mina fired. She missed the can, but totally got the right of the bench, blowing it off.  
  
"Oooh! I did it! Did ya see? Did ya see?! That was so cool!" Mina chimed as she jumped up and down. "No, no, no... don't-don't do that... it could go off!" Duo shouted as mina accidentally dropped the gun. It went out of control. It began to shoot around by itself in any direction.   
"Get out of the range!" Duo shouted as he jumped over to mina, grabbing her arms, close to her shoulders, and sending them both to the ground as a bullet whizzed bye cutting off a few strands of mina's hair. Mina fell to the soft grass, duo right next to her, he covered her from the firing gun, "We're going to be holes!" Mina screamed out. "I don't want to have holes in me!" and finally it had stopped, with no one, or anything, that they could see...was harmed. "You saved me!" Mina screamed out in joy. "Ya..." Duo replied.  
"You ok?" Duo panted as he stood up, helping her up. Mina nodded and blushed. "Sorry," she apologized looking away." Hey, it's cool. I killed a squirrel my first time." Duo shrugged and picked up the glock. "That's about enough for tonight, don't you think?" Duo asked. Mina nodded and stood beside duo as they both went into the warm household.  
  
"Heero! Give me a kiss!" Relena screamed out as they entered through the backdoor. "Get away from me Relena." Heero replied in his regular monotone. He had a piercing glare as he backed away from the charging Relena. "What's going on?" Duo asked as they got to the kitchen.  
"Relena is trying to kiss Heero again." Quatre sighed as swerved to the left to see the T.V. "Oh... Go Relena! Give him a huge smacker on the side there!" Duo cheered on. Relena looked at him and smiled. "I shall kill you." Heero muttered as he dodged Relena, and hurried to the other side of the couch.  
  
Trowa was silently sitting by the kitchen doorway cross-legged reading the newspaper and drinking from a white coffee mug like it was morning or something.  
Wufei was sleeping on another couch, his leg dangling off, the other on the side of the couch, his arm shielding his eyes, the other dangling, and little snores filling the air around him. Relena jumped over the sleeping Wufei, landing in his stomach as Heero ducked, allowing Relena fly to the floor.  
"What the!" Wufei shot upwards holding up his katana breathing deeply. "I'm going to get you Heero Yuy!" Relena screamed.  
"What's going on?" Wufei questioned, wide-awake.   
"Relena is trying to kiss Heero again..." Quatre explained definitely. "That woman is the one that woke me?" Wufei sneered. He turned just as Relena was coming up to the couch. He pointed his katana in her direction.   
"Don't EVER wake me again, woman!" Wufei scorned.  
Relena sneered and turned the other way, running around the couch.   
  
There was a knock at the door. Mina strode to the door and opened it. The door whammed open, sending mina into the wall behind the door. Darian trudged in. "Where's Serena?!" He bellowed looking around frantically. "What do you want with her?" Duo inquired. "I need to talk to her!"  
"Well, she don't want to talk to you bub." Duo replied. "Who would after listenin to you at that chick on the phone?"  
"That's why I am here you idiot!" Darian scoffed. "H-help... m-me...." Mina stiffened, as the door slowly swung forward, allowing mina to fall face down on the ground twitching.   
"Mina! I am so sorry!" Darian crouched beside her. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. Serena doesn't want to talk to you!"  
"But- she has to listen to me! It's not what you all think! Really! See, me-me and Kaley were-were acting out a scene! And-that's what's in the script see? And then the phone is supposed to ring, and she acted on her own, she was supposed to, then you asked for me, like in the script, she thought you ere Andrew, who was supposed to call. So I get to the phone, trying to cut her off, but she does the next line, which was not true whatsoever!" Darian explained.   
  
Suddenly, the door swung open, hitting Darian in the lower back, sending him to the wall, and mina in the head. They both yelled out in pain as a woman ambled into the house. She had permed blonde hair with a little nose. She wore a skimpy white T-shirt with scanty cargo pants.   
"Where is this Serena?!" She questioned. "And who are you?" Relena questioned putting her hands on her hips. "Ooh la-laaaa! Who is THIS?" Kaley hurried over to Heero putting his arm around his neck squeezing him tightly. "You get off him, you bitch!" Relena screamed out in fury. "Why is he your boyfriend?" Kaley questioned. "No-BUT GET OFF!" Relena explained. "I will kill you." Heero pointed his gun at Kaley. "OK, I-I'm going!" Kaley backed off, and walked over to Darian and the standing mina. "YA! I won!" Relena cheered out. She swung her arms over Heero and kissed him on the cheek. Heero fell to the floor in defeat. He could never be sane again, allowing Relena to kiss was a failure of his mission to never let Relena to get near him... he could never kill her, and she knew that. Although he would certainly love too, seeing her body plastered in a casket crossed his mind every day, it was not allowed.   
  
"You must be the Serena Darian has talked so much about!" Kaley dusted off mina's red shirt. "What?" Mina questioned. "ooh, did you take out your meatballs because of what happened?! Oh sweetie.... Don't do that! Those meatballs were your trademark! You should keep them in!" Kaley decided. "But I-"  
"NO! Listen! You should put those meatballs back in, and I am going to help you! Forget about EVERYTHING Darian did! It's not his fault. See, I thought you were part of the scene, but the phone was busy when Andrew was trying to call, which was the real one... I had no complete idea. Darian is a good guy, Serena... and you need to get back together with him, AFTER you get your meatballs. Now come along, to the bathroom!" Kaley pushed mina forcefully to the bathroom.   
"But I'm not-"  
"QUIET!" Kaley snapped.   
"HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"  
"Uh... maybe we should go help her...." Quatre suggested. "No way... she's EVIL!" Duo blurted. "Your right." Quatre replied.  
"See? I didn't do it all really! It was part of the lousy script for this class!" Darian mumbled.   
  
Moments later, mina came running out wearing two unusual meatballs. They came to her shoulders, and curled upwards. "That woman is a FREAK!" Mina screamed. "MINA?!" Darian questioned. "Mina? But I thought this was Serena, with the blonde hair!" Kaley explained.   
"No! That's mina, she's another blonde!" Darian explained. "Look what she did to me!" Mina screamed. "Wow... youches..." Duo explained before he hid his face behind a pillow and started to laugh. "Weak woman." Wufei muttered taking the other pillow and covering his eyes to go back to sleep.   
Minutes later, the door opened once more, and Serena, Lita, Amy and rei walked in. "Serena!" Darian gasped. "Darian!" Serena replied. "THAT'S Serena?!" Kaley questioned. "Ya, I'm Serena!" Serena replied. "She has meatballs still!"   
"And?"  
"...Who are you?!" Kaley turned to mina. "I'm MINA!"  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"I TRIED!"  
"Who are you?" Serena questioned.  
"I'm Kaley..."   
"Darian, who is she?"  
"She is Kaley. The chick I was doing a script with when you called." Darian explained. "What?" Serena asked confused.  
  
Darian explained the whole mess, and Serena nodded in understanding. "You see now? It never happened!" Darian finished. "YA. Never. I'm with some other guy... a football star... with blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. Nothing like this scum..." Kaley explained. "What did you call him?" Serena asked. "It's ok!  
Darian quickly stated. "And he has a proper name! Brock. It's way better than....than.... Darian what kind of name is THAT?!" Kaley questioned.   
"GET OUT!" Serena screamed. "I'm already gone." Kaley ran out. "I'm so sorry." Darian apologized. "Ya, I know... Can you please leave though?" Serena asked. "I need time to think."  
"Sure. I'll call you tomorrow."   
And with that, Darian kissed Serena, he tried kissing her lips, but Serena tilted her head sideways, and Darian kissed her cheek, and then he left, closing the front door behind him. "Are you ok?" Duo asked. Serena nodded. "Sure?"  
"Positive!" Serena gave a smile.   
"Hm... only fools are positive!" Wufei muttered. Everyone looked at him. "It's true." He grumbled throwing the pillow to the couch and sitting up.   
  
"So... where's the cat food?" Quatre asked. "Cat food?" Lita wondered. "Ya... that's what you went to the store for.... Right?" Quatre asked. "OH! They.... They were out!" Lita explained. "Out of personal monthly things too?" Relena questioned. The four girls turned to mina. Mina shrugged and twisted her hair. "Nice hair mina..." Rei chuckled. Mina rolled her eyes and stomped into the bathroom.   
"What are you girls hiding? And why are you all bleeding and bruised?!" Relena questioned. "Who are you? Our mother?" Lita questioned. "Did you guys get mugged?" Quatre asked.   
"Um.... Ya... sure, why not?" Amy asked. They turned to her. "who did it?" Heero asked. "Don't know. They were wearing black ski masks!" Serena explained. "You're lying." Heero said plainly. "No I am not!" Serena shouted. "You lied again." Heero explained. "No!" Serena replied.  
"Yes."  
"NO!"  
"YES."  
"How would you know?!"  
"I have been trained to know."  
"ooh, what are you? A soldier of the army?"   
"Affirmative."   
"Heero!" everyone shouted.  
"Ooh you are?" Rei asked.  
"No. I was lying."  
"You're lying right now."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"YES you were lying!" Serena screamed. She stared at Heero, he had a faceless mask on that she couldn't break through, she couldn't really tell if he was lying or telling the truth, but with everyone saying 'Heero!' when he said it, as if 'why did you tell?' she knew it was true.  
  
"Enough! You two are annoying me." Wufei shouted out. They turned away from each other. "I don't really care." Serena finally spoke. ".............................." Heero said nothing; he went to his chair and began to polish his black gun with a white cloth.   
Minutes later, the clock struck 12. "Beddy time!" mina shouted out. "Night." the guys fell asleep in the living room. Wufei took the couch, Trowa took the other couch, Heero sat down in his chair sleeping, and Quatre huddled on the floor. Duo went to his room upstairs and slept on his bed while Relena slept in Sammy's bed.   
The girls went upstairs and fell asleep in Serena's room on the floor.  
In the middle of the night, Heero snuck into duo's room, waking him up with a gun to his head. "What are you doing up Heero?" Duo questioned yawning. He focused his eyes and switched the lamp by the bed on.   
  
  
  
Serena woke from her bed and looked around. She was suddenly thirsty. So she got up, and crept over the sleeping girls, and walked down the hallway, where she heard duo and Heero whispering. Curious, she began to listen in.  
  
*  
  
"You have to chose." Heero said plainly.   
"Choose what?" duo was confused. He looked over at the clock. 3:21 am glowed red. "It's around 3 in the morning... can't this wait till later on?" Duo moaned.   
"You have to chose duo Maxwell. Here, or there." Heero explained.  
"But why? why do I have to chose to quickly. Is that why I was sent here? To chose what?"  
"Your destiny."  
"Did you?"  
"Yes... so did all of the other pilots. They just don't know about it the other's choosing. Only I knew, but with you, everyone knows. Cause you're the last one. Do you choose to stay here, forget your memory of us, the Sanc kingdom, of your Gundam, of your past on the colony, of everybody else, Hilde, your missions... and if you do, something would happen, cause it's the wrong choice.... But you have to choose one, with you're heart. Good or bad... or do you choose to go back, and forget this place, forget the girls, the cat... the food, Serena's mother, the one that took us all in at one point in time, where we had to choose, here or there, and we all chose there, and now it's your turn." Heero explained.   
"I don't wanna choose. I don't' wanna forget." Duo explained.  
"I never wanted to forget either." Heero explained.   
"But I did. And so did everyone else. The girls forgot us too... that's the way it is, you choose here, and we'll forget you. And they'll remember."  
"Remember? Remember what?"  
"Us. The past. I'm not allowed to talk about it," Heero explained.  
"Why not?"   
"Because. It may affect you're choosing. You're already know to much. You don't have much time duo, less that a month..."   
"Then what happens?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Damn it Heero, you're pissing me off."  
"....................."  
  
*  
Serena gasped. What were they talking about, they'll remember? Was he talking about the five girls? Her? Heero did look sort of familiar to her now that she thought it.  
  
"Shhh. Someone's at the door." Heero whispered. Serena's eyes dilated as she crept away to the kitchen and got a glass of water. After a minute of silence, she saw Heero sneak back to his bed. She sighed as Luna came in looking at her. "Serena? Did you hear what dup and Heero were talking about?" Luna asked. "Duo Luna. DUO!" Serena corrected. "Right... did you?"  
"Yes."  
"Me too. Interesting."  
"Well, doesn't work for the bad guys." Serena said smiling.   
"True."  
Serena looked up, to see Heero looking at her. "Mayday, mayday, we've been detected." Serena gulped. "Why are you talking to a cat that responds?"  
"You-that's not good."  
"Why can that cat talk?"  
"This is all a dreeeeeeeam Heero yuy! Doooooon't beeeee siiiiiilly! Caaaaaaats caaaaaaan't taaaaaaaalk!" Serena explained in a mystic voice. ".................."  
"Come Luna!" Serena grabbed Luna, and went out the door up to her room. Heero looked at her and created a small grin. He walked back to the chair, and crossed his arms falling asleep. 


End file.
